User blog:DegrassiForLife/Apology
OK, well, I feel the time has come to finally just post this and end all the nosense: I apologize for everything that has happened with me over my time here. There are definitely some things I would have said and done differently. However, I do not appreciate information being spread around about me, such as my age, my phone number, any condition I may have, or anything that has to do with my personal life. Yes, this was all started by Hakeem, but since he is long gone, I cannot blame him. What also bothers me is that I hear or see stuff about me even to this day on pages and/or blogs that were created last year. What also hurt is that certain users(they know who they are, and will not be named) used Chatzy as a way to say things without getting in trouble. I have tried individually to apologize to 2 of these users(again, they know who they are and will not be named), but they have totally ignored me. If you do not want to be my friend, that is your loss, not mine, and i'll deal with that, but to hold grudges and treat me a certain way over stuff on the internet is just ridiculous. These 2 users have accused me of being racist, saying i'm going to be unbanned from the chat, then banned again just to tease me, have edited my page multiple times without getting a ban(one got a warning), said I should get off the internet and go on the outside when I admitted I was sick at the time, accused me of calling the user a page hog, asked for my birth certificate, acted like a drama queen and contributed to the comments in the Underneath It All page that imitated my family. No matter how much you may or may not like a person, these things are uncalled for. Now, I will name the users who I feel have treated me fairly: Lily(Redfoo), Niso, Aleesha, Bethany, Jackie, the administrators, Sierra, Tayler and someone else(all 3 are sadly on longer here), Nikki(nikkid0408), T0xic Valentine, Rynen and if i'm leaving anyone out, you know who you are. Let me wrap this up by saying that I held off on writing this blog due to my popularity not being where I wanted it to be and because the Wiki was naming a new chat mod and we're preparing for more new episodes to talk about. However, after seeing a rather old blog get some new comments, I felt the time was right to post this. Yes, I said and did a lot of things wrong and I admit that and am ashamed of what I did and for that, I apologize to everyone involved. However, I would like a fresh start with everyone. Do not judge me by what you may have heard. Judge me by my actions on here or my actions towards you indvidually. I am not this horrible person everybody is making me out to be. I'm a kind, caring, loyal person that just wants to fit in here and have the time of my life. Commenting will be disabled due to the fact that I don't want any more drama. If you want to share your thoughts, you know how to reach me. Thank you. Category:Blog posts